


Of Chimera Fangs and Poppy Seeds

by NicNack4U



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Complete, Dr. Facilier (Disney) Lives, Dr. Facilier Lives, Established Charlotte La Bouff/Dr. Facilier, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Louisiana Voodoo vibe, Love, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Potions Ingredients, Romance, Voodoo, Voodoo Ingredients
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Post-Movie AU where Facilier came back from the dead. There's a new Voodoo witch doctor in town and Facilier's not jealous (except he kinda totally is).





	Of Chimera Fangs and Poppy Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Princess and the Frog.
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are gladly welcome.

 

 

 

 

 

**Of Chimera Fangs and Poppy Seeds**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It takes a while for them to trust him, but they eventually get there. He still wouldn't tell them the full story of how he miraculously returned, however, changing the subject with an embarrassed chuckle whenever it was brought up.

 

A week later, and a mysterious figure moves into town, looking at all the abandoned buildings sitting next to Tiana's Palace.

 

The mysterious figure, a Dr. Alexandre Abraham, was seen shaking hands with the Fenner brothers.

 

Two weeks later and a building right next to Tiana's restaurant lit up with a sign, boasting:

 

**DR. ABRAHAM'S ONE STOP MAGIC SHOP!**

 

Dr. Facilier, not even a little upset and angry, thank you very much, just scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

He and the others were at Tiana's Palace, watching the grand opening of the new voodoo emporium through the windows of the restaurant.

 

"Aw, don't worry, Shadow Man, you're still the Number One voodoo witch doctor to us," Tiana reassured him, teasing a little.

 

Facilier smirked and rolled his eyes. "Well, thank ya'll, darlin'. Much appreciated."

 

He saluted her with a silent toast, raising his glass full of champagne in her direction. When he finished, he set the glass back down on the table and stood, stretching.

 

"Well, I'm headed back to my emporium. Or, I dunno, maybe I'll even check out the competition. Ain't no way I'mma let some new guy steal my thunder. New Orleans is my turf, not his!"

And with that, he bid his goodbyes to his new friends.

 

A day later, Facilier went back to Tiana's Palace and he did not look happy at all.

 

"'One Stop Magic Shop', my ass! They were all out of Chimera fangs and Poppy seeds!"

 

He grumbled and pouted, sitting next to Lottie and Big Daddy.

 

"Aw, it's alright, sugar," Lottie said, giving him a reassuring smile and a light squeeze on his arm. She leaned forward, closer to Facilier, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

Yeah, it's gonna be alright after all. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
